Férias com o Cicatriz
by Srta. Mily
Summary: A ideia não era dele. Óbvio que a ideia não era dele, porque ele não teria uma ideia como aquela nem se tivesse fumado bosta de dragão! Mas ele tinha que fazer o que lhe mandavam, não é? Não era como se tivesse realmente uma opção. Era o inferno, mas ele preferia o inferno à… bem, à missão de você-sabe-quem. E foi assim que Draco selou seu destino.
1. Seria um inferno

Férias com o Cicatriz

**Título: **Férias com o Cicatriz

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

* * *

**Capítulo um:**

** Seria um inferno**

A ideia não era dele. Óbvio que a ideia não era dele, porque ele não teria uma ideia como aquela nem se tivesse fumado bosta de dragão! Mas ele tinha que fazer o que lhe mandavam, não é? Não era como se tivesse realmente uma opção.

- Tudo bem – ele falou, selando sua sentença e quase no mesmo momento desejando poder voltar atrás. Enquanto Potter começava a gritar qualquer coisa e o velhote tentava acalmá-lo, Draco ergueu os olhos para o dono das mãos magras e longas em seus ombros.

Severus não disse nada, não sorriu, não piscou. Draco teve que se esforçar para não girar os olhos, porque ele sabia o que as esferas negras queriam dizer: Está tudo bem, você tomou a decisão certa.

E Draco quis girar os olhos porque estava duvidando cada vez mais que o que fazia era na verdade a coisa certa.

Embora, correndo o risco de ser repetitivo, não é como se ele _realmente_ tivesse opção, não é?

Era o inferno, mas ele preferia o inferno à… bem, à missão de você-sabe-quem.

Naquele dia, Draco foi liberado enquanto Potter era deixado com um diretor paciente demais com a gritaria do garoto, na opinião de Draco. Francamente, e depois diziam que ele era o mimado ali! Draco só queria ver como seria aquela temporada infernal na companhia constante do testa rachada e da família adotiva de trouxas gordos e melosos.

Seria o inferno.

- É o que você tem que fazer – repetiu para si mesmo, andando a passos largos porque, vai que Dumbledore liberasse o cicatriz irritante e ele o alcançasse? Draco não estava a fim de ouvir mais gritos. – É a única coisa que você pode fazer. Conforme-se, Draco. Conforme-se!

Draco não estava nem um pouco satisfeito, é claro, mas seu lado sonserino não podia deixar de pensar que não havia lugar algum no mundo mais seguro para ele do que ao lado de Harry Potter. Por que Harry Potter era o tal eleito, era o garoto de ouro, era a esperança do mundo bruxo e etecétera. Enquanto mantivessem Harry Potter seguro, Draco estaria seguro. Estava ótimo pra ele.

Apesar de ele sentir vontade de se afogar na privada a cada vez que pensava que seria obrigado a ficar 24 horas por dia com o testa-rachada e sua família de sangues-ruins.

Sua vida seria um inferno, e por saber que estava sendo repetitivo demais naquela noite, Draco se prometeu que estenderia seu inferno até o testa rachada. Ele não iria sofrer sozinho.

Não mesmo.

* * *

Harry tentou de tudo. Ele gritou, esgoelou, tentou usar a razão, tentou fazer chantagem emocional, mas nada adiantou. No fim, ficou decidido que ele seria a nova babá de Draco Malfoy. Harry bufou ao sair da sala com o olhar de repreensão de Snape em suas costas. Ele estava cansado de ter que fazer as coisas porque os outros decidiam que era o certo. Ele não reclamaria se não fossem sempre decisões focadas na _sua_ vida.

Estava quase no fim de seu sexto ano. Foi realmente um choque para Harry quando Dumbledore lhe falou a respeito dos planos de Voldemort, envolvendo o diretor, Draco, e um Avada Kedavra. Draco já demonstrara que estava ao lado da Ordem, de acordo com Dumbledore. Ele o procurara há algum tempo buscando proteção em troca de lealdade. E, o mais incrível, tem honrado o compromisso. Mas agora o circo apertara, e Harry precisava sair imediatamente da escola e voltar para a casa dos Dursley, levando consigo a doninha enjoada. Harry não entendia muito bem, mas parecia que o pescoço do sonserino agora valia tanto quanto o do próprio Harry, e uma vez que o próprio pai do garoto era um homem de grande poder e um dos responsáveis por entregá-lo, eles não podiam esperar até o fim do ano letivo. Eles precisavam agir agora.

Se um dos comensais viesse buscar o garoto em nome dos Malfoy, com uma permissão escrita dos próprios, Dumbledore não poderia se negar a entregá-lo sem que encrencasse todo mundo. Contudo, se Draco já tiver ido embora, fugido, a grande repercussão que isso renderia seria tempo suficiente para Draco e Harry estarem em segurança.

Harry estava muito, muito aborrecido. Ele sabia que não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar, principalmente depois do último argumento de Dumbledore:

- Sei que é difícil pra você, Harry, mas isso é maior do que você, maior que ele, maior do que todos nós. Espero que você não seja egoísta e entenda isso.

Hunf… Egoísta, ele? A ideia do velho é que era maluca! Draco Malfoy e…

Harry gemeu, sua frustração dobrando de tamanho. Viver com os Dursleys já era um inferno, Draco Malfoy no mesmo ambiente?

Que Merlin lhe desse forças, porque ele não sabia se seria paciente o suficiente para isso. Tinha certeza que o sonserino se juntaria imediatamente ao primo para tornar sua vida um inferno.

Certo! Que Malfoy se lembrasse que só estaria seguro graças a ele, e Harry faria questão de jogar isso na cara dele a todo momento.

* * *

Draco continuou encarando o teto, se esforçando para não sorrir ou girar os olhos. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e tentou recitar alguns ingredientes de poção para se distrair e não prestar atenção, porque se ele prestasse, não agüentaria a crise de risos que estava ameaçando tomar conta dele.

- Ron, nós já discutimos sobre isso…

- Não, Hermione! – o ruivo batia o pé. – Isso não vai ficar assim! Espera só o diretor chegar que eu vou…

- Senhor Weasley – A porta se abriu de repente, fazendo com que todos se voltassem naquela direção. Draco teve que se esforçar para não girar os olhos de novo, achando a entrada de Severus Snape um tanto quanto dramática demais para a ocasião. Embora ele já estivesse acostumado. – Ouço sua voz gritante do outro lado do corredor e o senhor deve saber que não fui o único, tive que distribuir mais detenções em cinco minutos do que ao longo desse ano para evitar curiosos. Espero que tenha uma boa justificativa para não estar em sua sala que me impeça de descontar cinqüenta pontos da grifinória por causar tumulto em horário de aula. E então? – ele continuou, quase sem respirar. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Draco desviou os olhos para observar com prazer o grifinório ficando vermelho. Granger tentou interceder.

- Professor, onde está o diretor Dumbledore? Nós queremos falar com ele.

Severus nem olhou para a garota, caminhando na direção de Draco.

- O diretor não poderá vir, senhorita, ele me encarregou de tomar todas as providências necessárias para que o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Potter cheguem em segurança em seu destino. – Ele parou na frente da poltrona de Draco, de costas para as exclamações chocadas dos dois seguidores favoritos de Potter. Olhou-o nos olhos, e Draco, sentindo-se repentinamente sério, fez um aceno mínimo com a cabeça. Severus era o único que aparentemente estava vendo o quanto aquela situação seria difícil pra ele também, e ele se sentia grato por isso.

Snape pareceu satisfeito com o gesto, e voltou-se na direção de Granger outra vez.

- Você também deveria estar na sua sala de aula, senhorita Granger. São vinte pontos a menos para a grifinória. Reconsiderarei aqueles cinqüenta se não voltarem imediatamente.

Mais protestos, e dessa vez foi Potter quem tentou interceder.

- Professor, eles só vieram se despedir…

- E dizer que Harry não precisa fazer isso! – Ron se intrometeu, ao que Potter apertou os olhos e Snape erguia uma sobrancelha. – Eu conversei com meu pai, nós temos todo o tipo de proteção possível lá, Harry e… Malfoy… ficarão seguros lá, não precisa mandá-lo para a casa dos Dursley de novo.

Draco voltou a encarar o teto, daquele momento em diante ele já sabia o que seria dito, ouvira a mesma coisa uma dúzia de vezes nos últimos quinze minutos.

- Veja bem, professor, como membros da Ordem eles vão saber os tipos de proteções certas para usar e Harry não seria obrigado a passar por aquilo de novo rodeado por…

- Por? – Draco não estava olhando, mas tinha certeza que Severus matinha aquela sobrancelha erguida.

- Por pessoas que o detestam! – Weasley berrou de novo.

- Interessante sua constatação, Sr. Weasley, uma vez que o Sr. Malfoy sem dúvida se sentiria absolutamente confortável na presença de sua família. E – ele continuou, quando Weasley tomou ar, pronto para retrucar. – Acho muito bom que o diretor não tenha comparecido para ouvi-lo dizer essas bobagens. Ele ficaria decepcionado ao saber que o senhor prefere pôr o Sr. Potter, o Sr. Malfoy, e a cima de tudo, a sua própria família em perigo por uma crise infantil de ciúmes, já que essa situação também não é agradável para o Sr. Malfoy, e eu não estou vendo-o reclamar ou perturbando corredores nesse tom de voz. – Nessa hora Harry virou-se corado para encarar Draco, parecendo se dar conta pela primeira vez que ele não tinha feito escândalos como o próprio Harry. Por ainda estar encarando o teto, Draco não viu.

- Imagino que Potter tenha compartilhado a informação de que não há lugar mais seguro para ele do que a casa dos tios. O único lugar onde ninguém poderá fazer mal algum a qualquer um dos dois. Imagino também que sua prepotência em achar sua ideia um máximo tenha lhe cegado para a possibilidade do diretor Dumbledore já ter pensado e descartado essa mesma teoria. Claro que a opinião dele não conta para o senhor, não é, Sr. Weasley? Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória. Se não estou errado nas contas, já foram trinta pontos que perderam, então eu sugiro que voltem para suas respectivas salas de aula antes que o dano seja irrecuperável para a casa de vocês. E então? O que estão esperando?

Draco arriscou desviar os olhos do teto porque não podia perder as expressões no rosto da dupla dinâmica. Severus era o máximo, ainda bem que ele estava ao seu lado.

- Imagino que estejam prontos – Ele falou para os dois, quando Granger e Weasley finalmente se foram, após abraços e olhares melosos que fez Draco sentir vontade de vomitar. Além de uma repentina sensação de solidão.

Draco fez apenas um aceno, levando-se da poltrona com sua mochila magicamente aumentada solta num ombro só.

- Eu… - Draco e Severus se voltaram para Potter. O garoto parecia não saber como falar. Ele olhou Draco nos olhos. – Você só precisa saber antes… Eles podem não ser muito agradáveis.

E então ele continuou olhando para Draco, até que seus ombros caíram quando o sonserino não expressou reação. Quer dizer, não é como se Draco não soubesse, não é? Ele estaria com uma família de trouxas, numa casa de trouxas, parentes de Harry Potter. Se o que o testa-rachada queria dizer era que ele não seria bem vindo, não precisava, porque ele já sabia.

- Que seja – Harry falou novamente. – Vamos logo.

Draco achou realmente estranho quando usaram a rede de flú, ao invés da chave de portal. Mas Snape explicou para ele que Dumbledore já havia visitado os Dursley pessoalmente e se encarregado de fazer as adaptações necessárias tanto na rede de flú, quanto no quarto de Harry uma vez que Harry não podia usar magia e Draco precisaria evitar, garantindo a segurança. E nessa hora Draco teve que se esforçar para não começar a gritar feito o Weasley, porque essa história de dividir um quarto com o testa-rachada era nova pra ele.

- _Um _quarto? – ele esganiçara. Potter apenas apertara os olhos pra ele. – _Ótimo_!- ele exclamou, rouco. – _Realmente_ ótimo!

Ele entrara na lareira ainda chocado, com apenas um suave apertão em seu ombro de despedida de Severus. Harry permaneceu calado, mordendo a língua para não dizer tudo o que tinha vontade, ou talvez voltar a berrar como um bebê chorão. Se Malfoy podia agüentar aquilo sem perder a pose, ele também podia.

Assim que ele saiu da lareira, numa casa que Draco julgaria não mais do que estranha com tantos aparelhos e objetos esquisitos ocupando boa parte do espaço, ele se sentiu inevitavelmente curioso. Aproximou-se de uma caixa quadrada e já ia tocá-la quando um resmungo chamou sua atenção. Voltou-se novamente na direção do outro garoto, que por sinal carregava uma expressão bastante aborrecida no rosto.

- Droga – ele rosnou. – O tapete dela. De novo, não.

Draco olhou para o chão apenas por impulso, porque ele não precisava na verdade. Não depois de ver o rapaz moreno todo cheio de fuligem. Ora, aquilo precisava ter ido parar em algum lugar, não? Como o elegante tapete persa, por exemplo.

Draco assistiu a Harry Potter se abaixar e inutilmente tentar limpar as cinzas do tapete. O resultado foi que ele sujou ainda mais.

- Está piorando, Potter.

- Eu preciso limpar! – ele exclamou. – Ao invés de ficar aí assistindo porque você não vem me ajudar?

- Eu? Me abaixar como um elfo doméstico? Não, obrigado. Além disso, não fui eu quem sujou, olhe para mim, estou perfeitamente limpo. – Isso fez Draco se questionar. – Como você faz pra se sujar desse jeito?

Harry não respondeu, e Draco lhe deu as costas, tocando aquela caixa esquisita que chamara sua atenção, pouco ligando para os resmungos do outro.

- Droga, ela vai me matar.

- O que é esse troço, Potter?

- Que troço? Ah, isso é uma televisão, Malfoy.

- Uma o quê?

- Televisão.

- E pra que serve?

- Ah… Hum… É meio que pra… Ah… Assistir a programas e filmes e coisas assim.

Draco se voltou para Harry, as sobrancelhas erguidas por não entender absolutamente nada. Contudo, a curiosidade por outros objetos da casa continuou lhe chamando a atenção e ele deixou pra lá ao ver um Micro System do outro lado. Era um objeto curioso, na opinião de Draco.

- E isso, pra que serve?

- Pra ouvir m…

A voz de Harry foi cortada quando Draco pressionou o botão de ligar, inundando a sala com um alto volume de uma batida animada. Ele rapidamente apertou o mesmo botão, falhando em omitir o ar culpado de uma criança travessa ao se voltar para o moreno.

- … música. – Harry completou, antes de girar os olhos. Ele estava de pé, tendo desistido da mancha no tapete, aparentemente.

- Err… Vamos guardar nossas coisas. Por aqui.

Draco achou divertido o comportamento constrangido e a péssima tentativa anfitriã de Potter, mas o acompanhou sem lhe ocorrer uma piadinha criativa.

- Onde estão os trouxas? – perguntou, curioso. Esperava uma recepção acalorada com mais abraços melosos e choros compulsivos.

Harry deu de ombros, já subindo as escadas.

- Provavelmente fora.

- Estranho – Draco comentou sem se segurar. – Imaginei que Dumbledore teria avisado a hora que chegaríamos.

- Ele provavelmente avisou.

Draco encarou curioso as costas do moreno, mas não conseguiu entender seu tom, então deixou pra lá. De novo.

- Esse é meu…

Harry estacou na porta, e Draco quase trombou nele, distraído.

- Que diabos…? – ele zangou-se, recuperando o equilíbrio antes que rolasse escada a baixo.

- Er… desculpe, eu não… é que Dumbledore andou mexendo aqui, sem dúvida. – Ele deu um passo para o lado, o suficiente para que um Malfoy irritado entrasse.

Ainda era o quarto que Harry se lembrava de ter deixado, mas… diferente. Duas camas de solteiro substituíam a sua cama antiga, espremidas com algum esforço no quarto pequeno. E havia dois armários, ao invés de um. Um com um grande H floreado e dourado, o outro com um D prateado. As poucas coisas que Harry tinha deixado na casa estavam já organizadas em sua parte. Dumbledore também pareceu se preocupar com a decoração, com lençóis e cobertas vermelhos na cama mais próxima da porta, e verdes na da janela.

Harry abriu curioso uma portinha que ele não se lembrava de ter ali, e ficou surpreso ao notar um banheiro de tamanho considerável contendo até mesmo uma banheira simples, mas elegante.

- Ele pensou em tudo! – exclamou, surpreso. – Fantástico!

Draco abriu a porta de seu armário e foi guardando suas coisas após uma rápida olhada ao redor, sem dizer palavra, ou esboçar qualquer reação.

Harry jogou sua mochila na cama, o oposto de organizado, e Draco teve que se esforçar para não franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Você deve estar com fome.

Draco não havia percebido isso até então.

- Bem, eu estou. Vou ver se tem algo para comermos antes que a minha tia chegue. – Ele pareceu hesitar ao chegar na porta. Draco fingiu que não o via ali, parado feito um idiota. – Ok, estou lá embaixo.

Draco permaneceu guardando suas coisas até que o som dos passos correndo pela escada desaparecesse, então ele se permitiu relaxar a cabeça na porta de madeira do armário com sua inicial, e suspirar.

Dividiria um quarto minúsculo, um banheiro menor ainda com Harry Potter, na casa trouxa dos tios trouxas dele. Além de dormir numa cama praticamente colada a do outro garoto.

O inferno estava começando.

* * *

E ai, people? Já que Apenas faça, Potter esta terminando, resolvi postar essa daqui que já comecei a escrever a séculos. Me arrisquei, porque pretendo terminar logo a outra, e me dedicar a essa. Espero que gostem. Deixem seus comentariozinhos.

Abraços.


	2. Maldita solidão

Férias com o Cicatriz

**Título: **Férias com o Cicatriz

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

* * *

**Capítulo dois: **

**Maldita solidão**

Harry só se permitiu parar e suspirar quando chegou na cozinha. Estava tentando ser educado, tentando manter uma relação amistosa com Draco, afinal, ele não queria viver por sabe-se lá quanto tempo na presença de alguém que não podia vê-lo e já o estaria agredindo verbalmente. Além disso, Draco estava diferente, se comportando de um jeito mais… conformado. Maduro, talvez. Aquela situação não deveria estar sendo fácil pra ele também, e, mesmo assim lá estava ele, agindo com aquela falsa indiferença como se nada o estivesse atingindo. Harry achou melhor tentar. Tentar segurar sua língua, tentar segurar a necessidade de puxar a varinha e lançar uma lista de azarações no sonserino. Ele ia se segurar porque Malfoy era importante para a Ordem, e ele não estava sendo tão idiota assim. Pelo menos ainda, porque Harry não ficaria quieto se o rapaz passasse dos limites.

Ele já tinha separado um saco de biscoitos e estava despejando o chá num pequeno bule quando ele ouviu o som da garagem.

- Droga! – praguejou, tentando segurar duas xícaras, os biscoitos e o bule. Não estava funcionando.

Harry olhou para os lados a procura de uma badeja ao mesmo tempo em que a porta era aberta. Apertou os olhos, congelando. Agora era só esperar. E enfrentar.

- Você deveria tirar folgas mais vezes, papai.

- Ser um homem poderoso tem suas vantagens, Duda, mas para isso é necessário cautela e muito, muito trabalho. Aprenda com o seu pai.

- Eu concordo com Duda. Você tem trabalhado demais, Valter, nós merecemos uma boa folga de vez em quando. Esquecer de coisas como…

Harry encostou-se no balcão e ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver a tia entrando na cozinha e parando abruptadamente ao dar de cara com ele ali.

- Você – ela cospiu, e Harry não entendeu a surpresa na voz dela.

Ele dispensou os cumprimentos educados. Há muito desistira deles.

- Dumbledore avisou que eu viria.

Se perguntassem, Harry diria que aquele suspiro que a tia soltou em seguida era falsa e excessivamente trágico. Demais para a ocasião.

- Eu esperava que tivesse sido sonho ruim. Ou que talvez seu trem quebrasse e na confusão eles mudassem de ideia e te mandasse para um outro lugar.

- Você sabe que um trem quebrado não atrapalharia em nada – Harry respondeu, sem evitar um meio sorriso ao prever a reação da mulher – Não quando poderíamos consertá-lo em segundos com magia. Além disso – ele continuou, não ligando para a lamúria da tia, o que traiu a atenção do Dursley mais novo até a cozinha. – Além disso, eu não vim de trem. Vim por flú.

- E sujou todo o seu tapete novo, mamãe – Duda entrou na cozinha, um sorriso maldoso distorcendo os lábios enormes de uma face igualmente enorme. Harry observou o brutamontes em que seu primo se transformou, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não estava naquele tamanho todo há quase um ano atrás.

- Ei, Duda. Ainda está tomando anabolizantes?

- Não preciso disso pra quebrar você no meio.

Harry olhou-o de cima abaixo novamente.

- Aposto que não. – murmurou, sem fazer caso.

- Você sujou meu tapete de novo? – Petúnia resmungou, saindo apressadamente dali para checar o estrago. Harry se preparou para esfregar os tapetes da casa toda por uma semana em troca disso. Da última vez que sujara de cinzas o tapete de estimação da tia (que na época era um totalmente diferente) fora obrigado a esfregá-lo por três dias. Não que as cinzas demorassem a sair, mas a tia de repente o julgara culpado também pelas marcas antigas de refrigerante que Duda certa vez derramara, e as marcas redondas de café de quando Valter se esquecia dos pires e apoiava sua xícara ali, escondido da mulher.

Só que Harry teve o azar da tia enxergar todas essas minúsculas manchas quando fora "inspecionar" o estrago.

Ele foi considerado culpado imediatamente, e dessa vez não seria diferente. Harry esperava que ela encontrasse menos manchas.

Enquanto tentava puxar na memória quanto tempo fazia que Duda pegara o vinho do pai escondido e derramara no tapete, virando-o depois para que a ponta suja ficasse debaixo do sofá e a mãe não notasse nada, outra figura imensa e praticamente sem pescoço entrava na cozinha. Valter provavelmente esbarrara na mulher na sala e ela lhe contara que a "aberração" enfim chegara, pois o tio não demonstrou surpresa ao vê-lo.

- Vai ficar até quando?

- Não sei – Harry respondeu, sinceramente, sem ligar para o pouco tato do tio, já estava tão acostumado que nem notava mais. – Espero que não muito tempo.

Valter apenas resmungou; concordava com ele, mas o simples fato de concordar com algo que ele dizia já era demais para que fosse dito em voz alta.

- Quando aquele velho maluco te levou no ano passado e disse que precisaríamos abrigá-lo aqui mais uma única vez, eu aceitei por ser caridoso demais. Agora olha aqui, garoto, e presta bastante atenção: se você continuar causando problemas, eu não vou piscar antes de pô-lo pra fora da minha casa, ouviu bem?

Harry sentiu seus próprios olhos estreitarem tanto que os dois Dursley a sua frente quase saíram de foco. Ele soltou o balcão atrás de si e cruzou os braços, impedindo-os, assim, de tremerem. Eles tinham essa mania quando Harry perdia a calma.

- Isso não está nas minhas mãos, nem nas suas – falou pausadamente. – Acha que eu quero ficar aqui? Acha que eu não preferia ir morar embaixo de uma ponte a ficar com vocês? Infelizmente o que eu quero não está em questão aqui, muito menos o que _você_ quer. Por Merlim, há uma guerra acontecendo lá fora, será que você não entende? Uma guerra! E não importa o quanto você grite aos quatro ventos que isso não faz parte do seu mundo, porque o _seu_ mundo está bem no meio dela! E se por ela eu tenho que ficar enclausurado dentro dessa casa com vocês, eu fico! E você deveria aceitar também, uma vez que seu próprio traseiro também está em jogo!

Ele tomou fôlego, vendo o rosto de seu tio inchar rapidamente e assumir um vermelho berrante. Fora longe demais, falara demais, e tinha plena consciência disso. Mas por Deus, estava tão _cansado_! Ele não queria estar ali! Não queria estar ali com _eles_, não queria estar ali com _Draco,_ não queria…

Draco. Esquecera-se completamente do rapaz no andar de cima. Precisava voltar até lá antes que os gritos chamassem a atenção dele e ele descesse ali. Claro que ele não podia evitar o encontro da _família_ com Malfoy, mas adiaria o máximo possível.

Olhou para os biscoitos na mesa e o bule de chá. Rapidamente avistou a bandeja tão procurada antes da entrada dos tios, pôs tudo ali, e a equilibrou em uma das mãos. A outra, numa decisão rápida, tirou a varinha do cós da calça, agradecendo efusivamente a Merlim pelo choque ter sido o suficiente para paralisar o homem por alguns instantes.

Era o único jeito de passar pelo tio e sair inteiro, depois do que falou.

Ele acompanhou os olhos se arregalarem quando notou a varinha apontada para si.

- O que você… o que pensa que…

- Não penso nada. Só quero passar, abra caminho. Por favor – acrescentou, em tom ríspido, apenas para calar a vozinha de sua consciência, lembrando-o de sua educação.

Valter recuou para longe da porta, os olhos ainda arregalados, a face ainda púrpura de raiva.

- Você não pode fazer... Aquele velho disse que você não pode fazer…

- Eu estou cansado das pessoas me dizerem o que eu posso ou não fazer. Só me deixem em paz aqui, ok? Vai ser melhor pra todos nós.

Antes de passar por Valter, Harry se lembrou de acrescentar:

- A propósito, tio Valter, o senhor não me aceitou aqui de volta por caridade. Aceitou porque estava morrendo de medo de Dumbledore, e todo mundo aqui sabe disso.

O alívio que Harry sentiu ao pôr os pés pra fora da cozinha, porém, terminou no instante em que ele olhou para a sala.

Ele quase derrubou a bandeja.

O motivo da sua tia ainda não ter gritado para que ele já começasse a limpar o tapete, era porque ela não estava sozinha ali. Draco Malfoy estava confortavelmente instalado num dos sofás, as pernas displicentemente cruzadas e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que se desfez assim que ele notou Harry e a varinha que ele segurava firmemente nas numa das mãos. No lugar do sorriso, o cenho franzido.

A surpresa era ainda maior ao olhar para a tia, no sofá de frente ao sonserino, sentada na beirada do móvel com um sorriso quase tímido no rosto, e as bochechas rosadas. Que diabos…?

- Petúnia? – o Sr. Dursley chamou, parecendo também estranhar.

- Válter, querido, venha conhecer esse doce de rapaz. Ele estava me contando que mora numa mansão em Wiltshire, você sabia?

Draco poderia ter prestado atenção no olhar que ambos trocaram, mas estava ocupado demais notando a tensão que saía de cada poro de Potter.

- Uma mansão? – o Sr. Dursley repetiu, seus olhos brilhando. – Sério? De que tamanho? 6 quartos?

Parado ali, com a bandeja nas mãos, Harry se sentia estúpido. Ele devia adivinhar que Draco encantaria os tios com todos os galeões de sua conta bancária.

- Estou lá em cima – ele rosnou, desejando poder deixar a bandeja ali sem se sentir ainda mais ridículo. Deu as costas e ameaçou subir as escadas, mas Duda estava em seu caminho.

Sem titubear, Harry ergueu a varinha.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Duda?

O rapaz recuou até se esconder parcialmente atrás do pai. Com o caminho livre, Harry subiu as escadas.

Então ele não viu o olhar de pouco caso com que Draco se voltou para o Dursley pai:

- 40, se você desconsiderar as masmorras.

Os olhos ambiciosos de Dursley quase pularam das órbitas. Os de Petúnia também saltariam se ela não estivesse tão ocupada suspirando.

Draco não esperava realmente que o papo "eu sou podre de rico e você tem que beijar os meus pés" funcionasse com a família de Harry Potter, mas quem era ele para reclamar, não é? Assim ele pelo menos se livrava de um problema.

- Bem – exclamou, se levantando graciosamente. Petúnia disfarçou outro suspiro quando ele sorriu para ela. – Se os senhores não se importarem, eu vou terminar de guardar minhas coisas. Obrigado pela recepção calorosa. Com licença.

Ela ainda lançou um olhar curioso de cima a baixo na criatura gorda e assustada que se escondia atrás do pai. Não pôde evitar achar a situação meio patética.

- Uma graça de garoto para um deles, não acha?

Draco quase deu meia volta, mas se conteve. Crispou os lábios. Então sabiam o tempo todo que ele vinha de uma família de comensais? Essas pessoas eram mais falsas que muitos sonserinos, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer. Entraria no joguinho.

Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com um Harry Potter estirado na cama, olhando para o lado oposto.

Draco bateu a porta, mas o garoto não se moveu. Encostou-se nela e cruzou os braços, olhando curioso para o grifinório que fazia questão de fingir que não o notara, mas Draco podia ver seus olhos piscando, mesmo com o rosto voltado para o outro lado, então a desculpa de que estava dormindo não colaria.

Ele estava pronto para perguntar o que diabos fora aquilo lá fora. Draco não era o que se podia chamar de muito perceptivo, mas não precisava ser um gênio para saber que algo estava errado naquela família. Ele tampouco queria se meter, mas considerando que seria obrigado a ficar por um tempo ali, era de se esperar que tivesse alguma explicação sobre como as coisas funcionavam.

Mas ele interrompeu-se, porque nunca tinha parado para notar como O escolhido tinha a aparência mais longe impossível do responsável para salvar o mundo.

Ele observou os braços cruzados por trás da cabeça, a manga da camiseta justa pelos músculos que Draco nunca imaginou que ele tivesse. Os olhos cinzentos seguiram a linha do abdome, hesitaram um pouco nas coxas escondidas pelos jeans que eram um pouco mais justos nessa parte, e então chegaram nos pés com tênis baratos cruzados despretensiosamente ao pé da cama. Grandes pés, grande altura, para uma cama pequena. Draco nunca tinha reparado no tamanho dos pés de Potter.

Afinal, por que diabos ele faria isso?

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

Draco coçou o pulso distraidamente.

- É impressão minha, ou você se incomodou por eu ter me aproximado da sua família, Potter?

- Eles não são minha família.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Não, não entendi!

Harry sentou-se na cama e o fuzilou com os olhos, praticamente o desafiando a falar. Draco estreitou os dele.

- Eles são seus únicos parentes vivos, Potter. Desculpe se sua titia não resistiu ao charme de um Malfoy, não é como se eu tivesse tido que me esforçar muito...

- Seu charme? Eles não resistiram ao charme de sua conta bancária, isso sim! Mas não se engane, Draco, se não fosse por ela você seria mais insignificante do que a mancha de fuligem do tapete!

Draco crispou os lábios, esforçando-se para não dar uma resposta infantil. O comentário de Potter, contudo, trouxe a tona novamente o que ele ouviu assim que saiu da sala.

- Sei reconhecer um par de sanguessugas ambiciosas quando vejo um, Potter, não precisava que me dissesse. Só estou curioso do motivo que fez a família do grande herói salivar nos sapatos polidos de um filho de comensais da morte.

O riso de Potter incomodou Draco.

- Você poderia ser o próprio Voldemort, Draco, que eles não se importariam desde que, nas mesmas palavras que você usou, seus _sapatos_ continuassem _polidos_. O que, você tem que assumir, você não sabe por quando tempo vai poder manter.

- Engraçado – disse Draco, sem se segurar. – parece que meus sapatos polidos me fizeram ter uma recepção muito mais calorosa do que a sua. Talvez você devesse polir os seus, quem sabe assim receberia um pouquinho mais de atenção da sua _família_.

Foi muito rápido. Num impulso Harry estava de pé, os dedos estirados em sua direção. No segundo seguinte, esses mesmos dedos estavam no colarinho de sua camisa, suas costas pressionadas dolorosamente contra a parede e seus pés se elevavam quase que completamente do chão. Não teve tempo de reagir a não ser por uma pequena exclamação de surpresa. Não é que o testa rachada era forte?

Mas o pensamento aleatório se foi assim que se viu encarando de perto as hastes tortas dos óculos redondos do dito cujo.

- Muito bem, Malfoy, fez a descoberta do século. A única família viva de Harry Potter o detesta desde que ele nasceu. Parabéns! Você conseguiu conquistá-los pelos galeões que possui, mas não _se engane_. Eles não dão a mínima se você é, foi um comensal, ou que seja o próprio diabo. Eles podem te tratar bem pelo seu dinheiro, mas odeiam qualquer gota do sangue das suas veias apenas pela magia que existe nele. Aproveite bem a sua estadia aqui, porque quando eles descobriram que o dono do seu dinheiro é na verdade o seu pai, de quem, aliás, você foge, e de que provavelmente nunca mais verá um sicle sequer, é você quem será mais insignificante do que a cinza de poeira no tapete.

Harry soltou-o. Draco ficou um instante ocupado tentando recuperar o ar e quase não ouviu as próximas palavras. Sentiu-se queimar de raiva e humilhação, porém, quando seu cérebro identificou o significado do que o outro dizia.

- E da próxima vez que quiser falar de família, Malfoy, dê uma olhada na sua. A minha família morreu tentando me manter vivo. A sua quer você morto. Você ainda tem dúvida de quem aqui foi mais amado?

Draco ainda estava tentando recuperar o ar para que dissesse qualquer coisa. Mal reconheceu a louça que o moreno chutou antes de entrar feito um furacão no banheiro, o que representava seu lanche perdido.

Com raiva e com fome, Draco se jogou na cama de coberta verde e fechou os olhos.

Não queria se deixar abalar, mas as palavras do outro eram repetidas feito ecos insistentes em sua cabeça. Maldito testa-rachada! Malditas palavras, maldita verdade!

E maldito o momento que ele teve que vir até ali para ouvir aquele idiota dizer o que quisesse a ele.

Malditas circunstâncias que o levaram até ali. Maldito Voldemort.

Segurou a respiração quando muito tempo depois a porta do banheiro se abriu, passos hesitantes caminharam até a cama ao lado, e um suspiro, quase arrependido, se fazia ouvir.

Então, alguns minutos depois, soltou a respiração, e deixou com ela escorrer uma lágrima cristalina que ninguém viu.

Maldita solidão.


End file.
